One Away
In One Away, each digit in a fake retail price of a car prize is "one away", up or down, from the correct digit. After guessing the numbers, the contestant asks the question: "Ladies/Gentlemen/Oh Mighty Sound Effects Lady, do I have least/all X numbers right?" Gameplay *The contestant is shown the wrong price for the car (colored in black), with each digit one higher (colored in blue) or lower (colored in red) than the actual digit in the price (zero and nine are considered to be one away from each other in this game). The contestant is asked to change each digit to the right digit. *After all five digits are changed, the contestant is requested to ask the backstage directors (who, specifically, have changed; see History) if they have one, then two, then three, then four and then five numbers right, in order, and is met with a car horn each time the answer is "yes" (on the game's first playing a series of bells were heard). If every number is wrong, the contestant loses automatically (a very rare event that occurred only twice; see below). Otherwise, the contestant is given one more opportunity to change however many digits they have wrong, without being told which specific digits are correct. The price is then revealed one digit at a time until the result is determined or inferred by the number of digits changed. *Perhaps ironically, one of the best outcomes a contestant could have would be to only have one number right after the first round of picks, because the first number of a car price is almost always obvious. History *One Away first premiered on December 4, 1984 (#5512D). On its first playing, it was won. *One Away was played for cars less than $10,000 during the 1980s with a dollar sign placed on the first trilon. In the early 1990s, it was frequently played for luxury cars. The game itself made it easily compatible for four-digit cars and five-digit cars. One Away has been played for five-digit cars exclusively since April 6, 1989 (#7224D). *Though the board was the same throughout the years, on May 17, 2000 (#1453K), the One Away neon sign was removed and replaced with a regular sign, due to repeated malfunctions with the neon. *During Bob Barker's tenure, contestants were instructed to ask, "Ladies (or until February 27, 1995, #9481D, Gentlemen), do I have at least one number right?" On its first playing, however, Bob asked the gentlemen how many numbers she had right, and dings were used instead of horns, and Bob said "I wanna do it with a little horn!", and asking how many numbers she has right; each digit was revealed one-by-one until the final digit revealed. After that playing, Bob would ask "Ladies/Gentlemen, how many numbers do we have right?" followed by a series of honks for the number of correct digits. By late 1985, the format was changed to what it currently is today. Drew Carey instructs the contestants to use a phrasing such as "O mighty sound effects lady..."; he has offered a variety of adjectives over his tenure. Usually, the contestant will be asked to kneel while asking if all five numbers are correct (sometimes in this case, the question is changed to "...do I win the car?"). On the short-lived Doug Davidson version in 1994, contestants asked, "People in control..." Whenever the game was played on Tom Kennedy's syndicated version, instead of the contestant asking how many numbers were right, Tom did so himself, without addressing anyone. The original horn was also shorter and louder than the more familiar one used today. *On February 23, 1988 (#6772D), a contestant playing the four-digit incarnation of One Away lost by getting no correct numbers on her first try. *On March 3, 1989 (#7175D), a mistake occurred when the third digit was a 1 as the wrong number, while the actual price had a six as the third number. While contestant Imogene did lose the car, as a result of this mistake, Imogene was awarded the car at the beginning of the second Showcase Showdown. *On May 28, 1990 (#7691D), a contestant named Jacqueline Graves lost the game on her first try. Before the reveal, the audience booed at her selected price of $12,751, to which Bob humorously chided the audience by saying, "Now, look. Don't start throwing things, you might hit me!" The audience then laughed. After Jacqueline politely asked "Gentlemen, do I have at least one number right?", the gentlemen were silent, but then played the foghorn and the losing horns. Bob Barker wasn't sure if that meant that she had no numbers right, and asked the gentlemen, "Was that a horn?" and was dismayed to know that when the correct price was revealed to be $30,973 instead of $12,751, Jacqueline indeed had no numbers right, although he claimed it did happen once before. Bob then explained that she chose a 1 as the first number instead of a 3 as it was played for a Lincoln Mark VII, which is why the audience booed her before. (A man in the audience yelled "Give it to her!" Bob jokingly and sarcastically responded "'Give it to her!'." and chided to that response, later saying, “I’m about as apt to give it to her as I am to give her my house!” and the man humorously replied, "Give her your house!") *On January 21, 1993 (#8664D), the horn sound effect normally played for this game was mistakenly used at first when the mountain climber fell off the cliff during Cliff Hangers, instead of the normal crashing noise which was instead played a few seconds later. *On February 22, 2008 (#024SP), the first ''The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'' since Carey began hosting, a $1,000,000 bonus was offered if contestant Bronson Pasquale Farr could guess the price correctly on the first attempt (a rare feat that happened on several occasions in the daytime show). *During an October 2008 taping that aired on December 10, 2008 (#4543K), one of the models, Tamiko Nash, assisted in turning the trilons. This was a one-time situation, as host Drew Carey was injured and the game play was adjusted to compensate for his foot injury. The episode that was originally scheduled for December 16, 2008 (#4552K) and aired out of order on November 19, also from an October taping, was played in the same manner, which Carey also asked for the correct numbers on this episode (which was for time constraints; the Showcase that day had a The Bold and the Beautiful appearance as a prize, resulting in extra time).. *On April Fool's Day 2010 (#5104K), Mimi Bobeck from The Drew Carey Show, played by Kathy Kinney, took over as the "sound effects lady" and triggered the horn from her desk on the turntable. *On October 17, 2014 (#6845K, aired out of order on October 16), during Dream Car Week, a Tesla Model S worth $79,320 was offered to a woman named Vanessa Ansoorian, and it was won. *On June 22, 2016 (#7593K), Sarah Ellis played this game for a Mini Cooper priced at $22,050. She got all 5 numbers right on her first try, with increasingly dramatic bribes for the mighty sound effects lady. *On October 10, 2016 (#7641K) Tracy Thomas was instructed to ask, "Oh, Mighty Tiffany of the Deal." *On May 25, 2018 (#8355K), Erin Bonilla got all five numbers right on the first try. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 34. *As there are 32 combinations possible and the contestant has 2 chances to guess, the chance of winning the game is 1/16 (6.25%). *One Away was one of seven pricing games seen on the second taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 16, 2007 (#4042K, aired out of order on October 29), October 30, 2007 (#4062K, aired out of order on October 15), November 8, 2007 (#4074K, aired out of order on January 22, 2008), and November 21, 2007 (#4093K, aired out of order on October 22). Foreign versions of One Away *One Away is played on versions of The Price is Right in numerous countries besides the United States, using anywhere from four to six digits and generally holding true to its American rules. The only version known to be significantly different from the original was that found on the 1980s UK version of the show; on that program, the game was played for prizes with 3-digit prices, and contestants were given only one chance to guess the price. *On most foreign versions of the show, contestants are simply given a series of bells after their first turn to indicate how many numbers they have right. However, Cash en Carlo in the Netherlands does have its contestants ask for bells one at a time, although the question is directed at the announcer instead of the sound effects operator. *In the Vietnamese version of the game, the contestant has 60 seconds to guess the price as many times as they want and time permits. After putting in the combination onto the board, the contestant pushes a button to know whether it is right or not. The first digit of the price is already correct thus the contestant doesn't need to guess. Pictures Away.png One Away 1.jpg|Here's a win from Christmas Eve 1986 (#6313D) during the four digit era. The contestant kept screwing up the first line, so the audience had to help her. badaway.jpg|Here is proof of Jacqueline’s epic fail in One Away (#7691D). As Bob says, the car was a Lincoln, which nowadays doesn't cost anywhere near $10,000. kiaoneaway (10-20-1997).jpg|Here's better news. This is how you win One Away from October 20, 1997 (#0491K). One Away 2.jpg|Here's another win between 2003-2006. oneaway1.png|O mighty sound effects lady, do I have at least one number right? oneaway2.png|This contestant had three numbers right. Premiere Playing (December 4, 1984, #5512D) oneawaypremiere1.jpg oneawaypremiere2.jpg oneawaypremiere3.jpg|On her first try, she has 3 numbers right. oneawaypremiere4.jpg oneawaypremiere5.jpg oneawaypremiere6.jpg oneawaypremiere7.jpg oneawaypremiere8.jpg One Away for a Jeep CJ Laredo (October 17, 1985, #5844D) oneawayjeepcjlaredo1.jpg oneawayjeepcjlaredo2.jpg oneawayjeepcjlaredo3.jpg|On her first try, she has all 5 numbers right! oneawayjeepcjlaredo4.jpg oneawayjeepcjlaredo5.jpg oneawayjeepcjlaredo6.jpg One Away for a Dodge Aries K Station Wagon (February 11, 1986, #5992D) oneawaydodgearies1.jpg oneawaydodgearies2.jpg oneawaydodgearies3.jpg|On his first try, he has 4 numbers right. oneawaydodgearies4.jpg oneawaydodgearies5.jpg oneawaydodgearies6.jpg oneawaydodgearies7.jpg oneawaydodgearies8.jpg One Away for a Renault Alliance Convertible (August 14, 1986, #001P) oneawayrenaultconvertible1.jpg oneawayrenaultconvertible2.jpg|If he wins this car, he will also get a car phone. oneawayrenaultconvertible3.jpg oneawayrenaultconvertible4.jpg|On his first try, he has 3 numbers right. oneawayrenaultconvertible5.jpg oneawayrenaultconvertible6.jpg oneawayrenaultconvertible7.jpg oneawayrenaultconvertible8.jpg oneawayrenaultconvertible9.jpg oneawayrenaultconvertible10.jpg One Away for a Dodge Lancer ES (September 9, 1986, #6172D) oneawaydodgelancer1.jpg oneawaydodgelancer2.jpg|If she wins this car, she will also get a Maxi Guard car alarm system. oneawaydodgelancer3.jpg oneawaydodgelancer4.jpg|On her first try, she has 2 numbers right. oneawaydodgelancer5.jpg oneawaydodgelancer6.jpg oneawaydodgelancer7.jpg oneawaydodgelancer8.jpg oneawaydodgelancer9.jpg oneawaydodgelancer10.jpg oneawaydodgelancer11.jpg One Away for a Chrysler LeBaron Town & Country (September 18, 1986, #006P) oneawaychryslertowncountry1.jpg oneawaychryslertowncountry2.jpg|If she wins this car, she will also get a Clear Guard car wax. oneawaychryslertowncountry3.jpg oneawaychryslertowncountry4.jpg|On her first try, she has only 1 number right. oneawaychryslertowncountry5.jpg oneawaychryslertowncountry6.jpg oneawaychryslertowncountry7.jpg One Away for a Subaru Brat (October 22, 1986, #6233D) oneawaysubarubrat1.jpg oneawaysubarubrat2.jpg oneawaysubarubrat3.jpg|On his first try, he has only 1 number right. oneawaysubarubrat4.jpg oneawaysubarubrat5.jpg oneawaysubarubrat6.jpg oneawaysubarubrat7.jpg oneawaysubarubrat8.jpg oneawaysubarubrat9.jpg One Away for a Chevrolet Spectrum (December 7, 1987, #6681D) oneawaychevyspectrum1.jpg oneawaychevyspectrum2.jpg oneawaychevyspectrum3.jpg|On her first try, she has 3 numbers right. oneawaychevyspectrum4.jpg oneawaychevyspectrum5.jpg oneawaychevyspectrum6.jpg oneawaychevyspectrum7.jpg One Away for a Subaru DL Wagon (September 14, 1988, #6942D) oneawaysubarudlwagon1.jpg oneawaysubarudlwagon2.jpg oneawaysubarudlwagon3.jpg|On his first try, he has 2 numbers right. oneawaysubarudlwagon4.jpg oneawaysubarudlwagon5.jpg oneawaysubarudlwagon6.jpg oneawaysubarudlwagon7.jpg oneawaysubarudlwagon8.jpg oneawaysubarudlwagon9.jpg oneawaysubarudlwagon10.jpg oneawaysubarudlwagon11.jpg oneawaysubarudlwagon12.jpg One Away for a Subaru Justy (October 7, 1988, #6975D) oneawaysubarujusty1.jpg oneawaysubarujusty2.jpg|If he wins this car, he will also get a Fultron sound system. oneawaysubarujusty3.jpg oneawaysubarujusty4.jpg|On his first try, he has 2 numbers right. oneawaysubarujusty5.jpg oneawaysubarujusty6.jpg oneawaysubarujusty7.jpg oneawaysubarujusty8.jpg oneawaysubarujusty9.jpg A Technical Win in One Away (March 3, 1989, #7175D) oneawaytechnicalwin1989-1.jpg oneawaytechnicalwin1989-2.jpg oneawaytechnicalwin1989-3.jpg|On her first try, she has 3 numbers right. oneawaytechnicalwin1989-4.jpg oneawaytechnicalwin1989-5.jpg oneawaytechnicalwin1989-6.jpg oneawaytechnicalwin1989-7.jpg oneawaytechnicalwin1989-8.jpg|But, during the second showcase showdown, Imogene was awarded the Buick Regal due to an error in the fake price, which was that the 3rd digit could only be changed to a 0 or a 2. One Away Perfection for a Buick Skylark (May 10, 1989, #7273D) oneawaybuickskylarkperfection1.jpg oneawaybuickskylarkperfection2.jpg oneawaybuickskylarkperfection3.jpg|On her first try, she has all 5 numbers right! oneawaybuickskylarkperfection4.jpg oneawaybuickskylarkperfection5.jpg oneawaybuickskylarkperfection6.jpg One Away for a Jeep Wrangler Islander (September 25, 1989, #7351D, aired out of order on September 26) oneawayjeepwranglerislander1.jpg oneawayjeepwranglerislander2.jpg oneawayjeepwranglerislander3.jpg|On her first try, she has 2 numbers right. oneawayjeepwranglerislander4.jpg oneawayjeepwranglerislander5.jpg oneawayjeepwranglerislander6.jpg oneawayjeepwranglerislander7.jpg oneawayjeepwranglerislander8.jpg One Away Wipeout (May 28, 1990, #7691D) oneawaywipeout1.jpg|The car: a Lincoln. Pay attention, as this is relevant to the game play. oneawaywipeout2.jpg|The incorrect price oneawaywipeout3.jpg|The price she changes it to oneawaywipeout4.jpg|The correct price. And the reason the audience was booing her was pretty simple: The car was a Lincoln! A luxury car! Back then, you could find one with a 1 as the first digit in the price. But not now! oneawaywipeout5.jpg oneawaywipeout6.jpg One Away for a Buick Century Custom Wagon (October 25, 1990, #7764D) oneawaybuickcenturywagon1.jpg oneawaybuickcenturywagon2.jpg oneawaybuickcenturywagon3.jpg|On her first try, she has 3 numbers right. oneawaybuickcenturywagon4.jpg oneawaybuickcenturywagon5.jpg oneawaybuickcenturywagon6.jpg oneawaybuickcenturywagon7.jpg oneawaybuickcenturywagon8.jpg oneawaybuickcenturywagon9.jpg oneawaybuickcenturywagon10.jpg oneawaybuickcenturywagon11.jpg One Away for a Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz (February 6, 1991, #7903D) oneawaycadillacbiarritz1.jpg oneawaycadillacbiarritz2.jpg oneawaycadillacbiarritz3.jpg|On her first try, she has all 5 numbers right! oneawaycadillacbiarritz4.jpg oneawaycadillacbiarritz5.jpg oneawaycadillacbiarritz6.jpg One Away for a Nissan 240SX S13 (April 5, 1991, #7985D) oneawaynissan240sx1.jpg oneawaynissan240sx2.jpg oneawaynissan240sx3.jpg|On her first try, she has 3 numbers right. oneawaynissan240sx4.jpg oneawaynissan240sx5.jpg oneawaynissan240sx6.jpg oneawaynissan240sx7.jpg oneawaynissan240sx8.jpg One Away for a Cadillac Eldorado Touring Coupe (September 11, 1991, #8093D) oneawaycadillaceldoradotouring1.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradotouring2.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradotouring3.jpg|On her first try, she has all 5 numbers right! oneawaycadillaceldoradotouring4.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradotouring5.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradotouring6.jpg One Away for a Nissan NX1600 (September 25, 1991, #8113D) oneawaynissannx1600-1.jpg oneawaynissannx1600-2.jpg oneawaynissannx1600-3.jpg|On his first try, he has all 5 numbers right! oneawaynissannx1600-4.jpg oneawaynissannx1600-5.jpg oneawaynissannx1600-6.jpg One Away for a Subaru Legacy Station Wagon (December 3, 1991, #8212D) oneawaysubaruwagon1.jpg oneawaysubaruwagon2.jpg oneawaysubaruwagon3.jpg|On his first try, he has 3 numbers right. oneawaysubaruwagon4.jpg oneawaysubaruwagon5.jpg oneawaysubaruwagon6.jpg oneawaysubaruwagon7.jpg oneawaysubaruwagon8.jpg oneawaysubaruwagon9.jpg oneawaysubaruwagon10.jpg oneawaysubaruwagon11.jpg One Away for a Cadillac Eldorado on Christmas Day (December 25, 1991, #8243D) oneawaycadillaceldoradochristmas1991-1.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradochristmas1991-2.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradochristmas1991-3.jpg|On her first try, she has 2 numbers right. oneawaycadillaceldoradochristmas1991-4.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradochristmas1991-5.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradochristmas1991-6.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradochristmas1991-7.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradochristmas1991-8.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradochristmas1991-9.jpg oneawaycadillaceldoradochristmas1991-10.jpg One Away for a $14,000 Pontiac Firebird (May 1, 1992, #8415D) oneawaypontiacfirebird1992-1.jpg oneawaypontiacfirebird1992-2.jpg oneawaypontiacfirebird1992-3.jpg|On her first try, she has 4 numbers right. oneawaypontiacfirebird1992-4.jpg oneawaypontiacfirebird1992-5.jpg oneawaypontiacfirebird1992-6.jpg oneawaypontiacfirebird1992-7.jpg oneawaypontiacfirebird1992-8.jpg One Away for a Dodge Stealth (December 1, 1993, #8993D) oneawaydodgestealth1.jpg oneawaydodgestealth2.jpg oneawaydodgestealth3.jpg|On his first try, he has 4 numbers right. oneawaydodgestealth4.jpg oneawaydodgestealth5.jpg oneawaydodgestealth6.jpg oneawaydodgestealth7.jpg oneawaydodgestealth8.jpg One Away for a Dodge Spirit (April 7, 1994, #9154D) oneawaydodgespirit1.jpg oneawaydodgespirit2.jpg oneawaydodgespirit3.jpg|On his first try, he has 3 numbers right. oneawaydodgespirit4.jpg oneawaydodgespirit5.jpg oneawaydodgespirit6.jpg oneawaydodgespirit7.jpg oneawaydodgespirit8.jpg oneawaydodgespirit9.jpg oneawaydodgespirit10.jpg One Away for a Plymouth Acclaim (May 23, 1994, #9221D) oneawayplymouthacclaim1.jpg oneawayplymouthacclaim2.jpg oneawayplymouthacclaim3.jpg|On her first try, she has 4 numbers right. oneawayplymouthacclaim4.jpg oneawayplymouthacclaim5.jpg oneawayplymouthacclaim6.jpg oneawayplymouthacclaim7.jpg oneawayplymouthacclaim8.jpg oneawayplymouthacclaim9.jpg One Away for a Nissan Sentra XE Sedan (October 13, 1994, #0024N) oneawaynissansentra1994-1.jpg oneawaynissansentra1994-2.jpg oneawaynissansentra1994-3.jpg|On his first try, he has 4 numbers right. oneawaynissansentra1994-4.jpg oneawaynissansentra1994-5.jpg oneawaynissansentra1994-6.jpg oneawaynissansentra1994-7.jpg oneawaynissansentra1994-8.jpg oneawaynissansentra1994-9.jpg One Away for a Nissan 240SX S14 (November 3, 1994, #0039N) oneawaynissan240sx1995-1.jpg oneawaynissan240sx1995-2.jpg oneawaynissan240sx1995-3.jpg oneawaynissan240sx1995-4.jpg|On her first try, she has 3 numbers right. oneawaynissan240sx1995-5.jpg oneawaynissan240sx1995-6.jpg oneawaynissan240sx1995-7.jpg oneawaynissan240sx1995-8.jpg oneawaynissan240sx1995-9.jpg oneawaynissan240sx1995-10.jpg oneawaynissan240sx1995-11.jpg oneawaynissan240sx1995-12.jpg oneawaynissan240sx1995-13.jpg One Away for a Mercury Mountaineer (November 8, 1996, #0125K) oneawaymercurymountaineer1.jpg oneawaymercurymountaineer2.jpg oneawaymercurymountaineer3.jpg|On her first try, she has 3 numbers right. oneawaymercurymountaineer4.jpg oneawaymercurymountaineer5.jpg oneawaymercurymountaineer6.jpg oneawaymercurymountaineer7.jpg oneawaymercurymountaineer8.jpg oneawaymercurymountaineer9.jpg One Away for a Chrysler Sebring Coupe LXi (May 24, 2002, #002SP, aired out of order on May 30) oneawaysebringcoupe1.jpg oneawaysebringcoupe2.jpg oneawaysebringcoupe3.jpg|On his first try, he has 4 numbers right. oneawaysebringcoupe4.jpg oneawaysebringcoupe5.jpg oneawaysebringcoupe6.jpg oneawaysebringcoupe7.jpg oneawaysebringcoupe8.jpg One Away for a Ford Explorer Sport Trac (November 26, 2002, #2322K) oneawayfordexplorersporttrac1.jpg oneawayfordexplorersporttrac2.jpg oneawayfordexplorersporttrac3.jpg|On his first try, he has 4 numbers right. oneawayfordexplorersporttrac4.jpg oneawayfordexplorersporttrac5.jpg oneawayfordexplorersporttrac6.jpg oneawayfordexplorersporttrac7.jpg oneawayfordexplorersporttrac8.jpg oneawayfordexplorersporttrac9.jpg oneawayfordexplorersporttrac10.jpg oneawayfordexplorersporttrac11.jpg One Away for a Chrysler 300M (February 12, 2003, #008SP, aired out of order on February 5) oneawaychrysler300m1.jpg oneawaychrysler300m2.jpg oneawaychrysler300m3.jpg|On his first try, he has 4 numbers right. oneawaychrysler300m4.jpg oneawaychrysler300m5.jpg oneawaychrysler300m6.jpg oneawaychrysler300m7.jpg oneawaychrysler300m8.jpg oneawaychrysler300m9.jpg oneawaychrysler300m10.jpg oneawaychrysler300m11.jpg One Away for a Saturn Ion (November 4, 2003, #2662K) oneawaysaturnion1.jpg oneawaysaturnion2.jpg oneawaysaturnion3.jpg|On her first try, she has 2 numbers right. oneawaysaturnion4.jpg oneawaysaturnion5.jpg oneawaysaturnion6.jpg oneawaysaturnion7.jpg oneawaysaturnion8.jpg One Away for a $42,000 Ford Thunderbird (April 16, 2005, #020SP, aired out of order on April 9) oneawayfordthunderbird2005-1.jpg oneawayfordthunderbird2005-2.jpg oneawayfordthunderbird2005-3.jpg|On her first try, she has 4 numbers right. oneawayfordthunderbird2005-4.jpg oneawayfordthunderbird2005-5.jpg oneawayfordthunderbird2005-6.jpg oneawayfordthunderbird2005-7.jpg oneawayfordthunderbird2005-8.jpg oneawayfordthunderbird2005-9.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 13, 2007, #4033K) oneaway(6-13-2007)1.jpg oneaway(6-13-2007)2.jpg oneaway(6-13-2007)3.jpg|On his first try, he has all 5 numbers right! oneaway(6-13-2007)4.jpg oneaway(6-13-2007)5.jpg oneaway(6-13-2007)6.jpg oneaway(6-13-2007)7.jpg One Away for an Audi TT (December 25, 2008, #4564K, aired out of order on December 24) oneawayaudi1.jpg oneawayaudi2.jpg oneawayaudi3.jpg|On her first try, she had 4 numbers right. oneawayaudi4.jpg oneawayaudi5.jpg oneawayaudi6.jpg oneawayaudi7.jpg oneawayaudi8.jpg An All-Red One Away Win (April 27, 2009, #4731K) oneaway(4-27-2009)1.jpg oneaway(4-27-2009)2.jpg oneaway(4-27-2009)3.jpg|On her first try, she had 3 numbers right. oneaway(4-27-2009)4.jpg oneaway(4-27-2009)5.jpg oneaway(4-27-2009)6.jpg oneaway(4-27-2009)7.jpg oneaway(4-27-2009)8.jpg oneaway(4-27-2009)9.jpg|Can you believe that? All the digits in the price are in red, meaning the actual price was lower than the displayed price at the outset! Unreal! oneaway(4-27-2009)10.jpg oneaway(4-27-2009)11.jpg oneaway(4-27-2009)12.jpg oneaway(4-27-2009)13.jpg One Away for a Scion FRS featuring Nene Leakes (January 25, 2013, #6195K, aired out of order on February 19, originally rescheduled to air on February 22) oneawayscionfrs1.jpg oneawayscionfrs2.jpg oneawayscionfrs3.jpg|On her first try, she has all 5 numbers right! oneawayscionfrs4.jpg oneawayscionfrs5.jpg oneawayscionfrs6.jpg oneawayscionfrs7.jpg oneawayscionfrs8.jpg oneawayscionfrs9.jpg oneawayscionfrs10.jpg oneawayscionfrs11.jpg One Away for a Honda CR-V LX (November 26, 2013, #6512K) oneawayhondacrv1.jpg oneawayhondacrv2.jpg oneawayhondacrv3.jpg|On her first try, she has 3 numbers right. oneawayhondacrv4.jpg oneawayhondacrv5.jpg oneawayhondacrv6.jpg oneawayhondacrv7.jpg oneawayhondacrv8.jpg One Away for a Nissan Altima 2.5 (February 4, 2014, #6602K, aired out of order on January 3) oneawaynissanaltima1.jpg oneawaynissanaltima2.jpg oneawaynissanaltima3.jpg|On her first try, she has 4 numbers right. oneawaynissanaltima4.jpg oneawaynissanaltima5.jpg oneawaynissanaltima6.jpg oneawaynissanaltima7.jpg oneawaynissanaltima8.jpg oneawaynissanaltima9.jpg One Away for a Tesla Model S (October 17, 2014, #6845K, aired out of order on October 16) oneawaytesla1.jpg oneawaytesla2.jpg oneawaytesla3.jpg|On her first try, she has 3 numbers right. oneawaytesla4.jpg oneawaytesla5.jpg oneawaytesla6.jpg oneawaytesla7.jpg oneawaytesla8.jpg oneawaytesla9.jpg One Away for a Scion iM (January 8, 2016, #7355K) oneawayscionim1.jpg oneawayscionim2.jpg oneawayscionim3.jpg|On her first try, she has all 5 numbers right! oneawayscionim4.jpg oneawayscionim5.jpg oneawayscionim6.jpg oneawayscionim7.jpg oneawayscionim8.jpg oneawayscionim9.jpg oneawayscionim10.jpg Deaf Contestant Plays One Away (May 30, 2016, #7561K) oneawaydeafcontestant1.jpg oneawaydeafcontestant2.jpg oneawaydeafcontestant3.jpg|On her first try, she has 3 numbers right. oneawaydeafcontestant4.jpg oneawaydeafcontestant5.jpg oneawaydeafcontestant6.jpg oneawaydeafcontestant7.jpg oneawaydeafcontestant8.jpg oneawaydeafcontestant9.jpg One Away for a $29,000 Dodge Charger SE (October 10, 2016, #7641K) oneaway29000dodgecharger1.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger2.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger3.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger4.jpg|Oh, Mighty Tiffany of the Deal does she have at least one number right? Honk! oneaway29000dodgecharger5.jpg|Oh, Mighty Tiffany of the Deal does she have at least two numbers right? Honk! oneaway29000dodgecharger6.jpg|Oh, Mighty Tiffany of the Deal does she have at least three numbers right? No, she doesn't. oneaway29000dodgecharger7.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger8.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger9.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger10.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger11.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger12.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger13.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger14.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger15.jpg oneaway29000dodgecharger16.jpg Kenneth Plays One Away with Julie Bowen (February 20, 2017, #7821K, aired out of order on February 23) oneawayjuliebowen1.jpg oneawayjuliebowen2.jpg oneawayjuliebowen3.jpg|On his first try, he has 3 numbers right. oneawayjuliebowen4.jpg oneawayjuliebowen5.jpg oneawayjuliebowen6.jpg oneawayjuliebowen7.jpg oneawayjuliebowen8.jpg oneawayjuliebowen9.jpg oneawayjuliebowen10.jpg One Away for a Mercedes-Benz E550 Cabriolet (October 12, 2017, #8044K) oneawaymercedes1.jpg oneawaymercedes2.jpg oneawaymercedes3.jpg|On her first try, she has only 1 number right. oneawaymercedes4.jpg oneawaymercedes5.jpg oneawaymercedes6.jpg One Away for a Range Rover Evoque (December 29, 2017, #8145K) oneawayrangerover1.jpg oneawayrangerover2.jpg oneawayrangerover3.jpg|On his first try, he has 2 numbers right. oneawayrangerover4.jpg oneawayrangerover5.jpg oneawayrangerover6.jpg oneawayrangerover7.jpg 16-Year Old Ahnalia Plays One Away (March 22, 2018, #8264K) oneaway16yearold1.jpg oneaway16yearold2.jpg oneaway16yearold3.jpg|On her first try, she has all 5 numbers right! oneaway16yearold4.jpg oneaway16yearold5.jpg oneaway16yearold6.jpg oneaway16yearold7.jpg oneaway16yearold8.jpg One Away's Repainted Bottom Board Revealer Debuts (June 22, 2018, #8395K) oneaway (6-22-2018) 1.png oneaway (6-22-2018) 2.png oneaway (6-22-2018) 3.png|On his first try, he has 3 numbers right. oneaway (6-22-2018) 4.png oneaway (6-22-2018) 5.png oneaway (6-22-2018) 6.png oneaway (6-22-2018) 7.png oneaway (6-22-2018) 8.png oneaway (6-22-2018) 9.png First One Away Win/Perfection in Season 47 (December 5, 2018, #8523K, aired out of order on June 24) oneawayseason47perfection1.jpg oneawayseason47perfection2.jpg oneawayseason47perfection3.jpg|On his first try, he has all 5 numbers right! oneawayseason47perfection4.jpg oneawayseason47perfection5.jpg oneawayseason47perfection6.jpg oneawayseason47perfection7.jpg oneawayseason47perfection8.jpg One Away for 2 Cars (February 14, 2019, #8624K) oneaway2cars1.jpg oneaway2cars2.jpg oneaway2cars3.jpg|On their first try, they have 3 numbers right. oneaway2cars4.jpg oneaway2cars5.jpg oneaway2cars6.jpg oneaway2cars7.jpg oneaway2cars8.jpg oneaway2cars9.jpg oneaway2cars10.jpg Elementary One Away (March 19, 2019, #8672K, aired out of order on April 23, originally rescheduled to air on March 11) elementaryoneaway1.jpg elementaryoneaway2.jpg elementaryoneaway3.jpg|On their first try, they have 3 numbers right. elementaryoneaway4.jpg elementaryoneaway5.jpg elementaryoneaway6.jpg elementaryoneaway7.jpg elementaryoneaway8.jpg elementaryoneaway9.jpg elementaryoneaway10.jpg elementaryoneaway11.jpg elementaryoneaway12.jpg Baby One Away (May 3, 2019, #8735K, aired out of order on March 25, originally rescheduled to air on April 26) babyoneaway1.jpg babyoneaway2.jpg babyoneaway3.jpg|On their first try, they have 2 numbers right. babyoneaway4.jpg babyoneaway5.jpg babyoneaway6.jpg babyoneaway7.jpg babyoneaway8.jpg babyoneaway9.jpg Big Money One Away (October 18, 2019, #8855K, aired out of order on October 16) bigmoneyoneaway1.jpg bigmoneyoneaway2.jpg bigmoneyoneaway3.jpg|On her first try, she has 4 numbers right. bigmoneyoneaway4.jpg bigmoneyoneaway5.jpg bigmoneyoneaway6.jpg bigmoneyoneaway7.jpg bigmoneyoneaway8.jpg bigmoneyoneaway9.jpg Tanner's Automatic Win in One Away (November 4, 2019, #8881K) oneawaytanner1.jpg oneawaytanner2.jpg oneawaytanner3.jpg|On his first try, he only has 1 number right. oneawaytanner4.jpg oneawaytanner5.jpg oneawaytanner6.jpg oneawaytanner7.jpg oneawaytanner8.jpg oneawaytanner9.jpg oneawaytanner10.jpg oneawaytanner11.jpg oneawaytanner12.jpg oneawaytanner13.jpg One Away for a Mercedes-Benz A220 Sedan featuring David Boreanaz & Neil Brown Jr From SEAL Team (December 22, 2019, #037SP) oneawaymercedesa220sedan1.jpg oneawaymercedesa220sedan2.jpg oneawaymercedesa220sedan3.jpg|On his first try, he only has 1 number right. oneawaymercedesa220sedan4.jpg oneawaymercedesa220sedan5.jpg oneawaymercedesa220sedan6.jpg oneawaymercedesa220sedan7.jpg oneawaymercedesa220sedan8.jpg oneawaymercedesa220sedan9.jpg oneawaymercedesa220sedan10.jpg|The charity total is at $81,863. oneawaymercedesa220sedan11.jpg YouTube Videos One Away Wipeout (May 28, 1990, #7691D) A Perfect One Away from 1991 (September 11, 1991, #8093D) Perfect One Away Win from Season 35 (March 27, 2007, #3932K) Last One Away Win under Bob Barker's tenure (June 13, 2007, #4033K) A Perfect One Away from 2012 (October 3, 2012, #6053K, aired out of order on October 24) A Perfect One Away from 2013 (January 25, 2013, #6195K, aired out of order on February 19, originally rescheduled to air on February 22) Jake wins big on One Away (February 27, 2013, #6243K) Another Perfect One Away from 2013 (June 13, 2013, #6394K) A Win from 2014 (March 6, 2014, #6644K) A Tesla Win from Dream Car Week (October 17, 2014, #6845K, aired out of order on October 16) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Player is in Command Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"O" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:December Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Decision-making Pricing Games